ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Picard family album
The Picard family album was a leather-bound album owned by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The album had the Picard family coat of arms on its front cover, and contained pictures of his ancestors, along with records of famous events, and information from his own personal history. ( ) History In 2371, following the news that his brother Robert and nephew René had died in a fire at the Picard home in La Barre, Picard looked through the album in his quarters aboard the with Deanna Troi. The album was later placed in his ready room, where it was recovered after the crash landing of the Enterprise s saucer section on Veridian III. Picard kept the album with him following his assignment to the . In 2379, after realizing that Shinzon strongly resembled him at a younger age, Picard looked through the album again, finding an image of himself at the Academy that looked exactly like Shinzon. ( ) Contents The inside of the front cover of the album had two pictures of the joiners of the Picard and La Barre family line, Madame de La Barre and Francoise de Picard. On the front of the first page was an ancient family tree, L'arbore de Famille des Familles, Picard et La Barre Ville de Saumur, featuring various family coats of arms as they married into the family going several generations back. Other portraits in the beginning pages of the book included Picard VIII Comte de Holl and Picard XXII Comte de Holl. There were also several family photos from a wedding in the late 19th century in the Picard family. And in later French history, there were French army war medals taped in the album, as well as portraits of French generals with the name Picard. Picards]] 20th century photographs include families and French sailing ships, as well as images from World War II veterans were put in the album. A newspaper article read "Sur les ondes - Picard pour une « alliance confiante » UDF-RPR." ("Picard for a 'trusted alliance' UDF-RPR"), implying that a Picard was a political figure in the 1980s or 1990s. Another section contained information from the 22nd and early 23rd centuries. A newspaper article noting the Romulans being pushed back in the Battle of Cheron, and another commemorating the first Federation Day, from the founding of the United Federation of Planets. Also included were several awards won by Picards, such as the Terran Winemakers Association Certificate of Excellence won by Maurice Picard in 2305, and the Silver Spade won by Jean-Luc on stardates 34180.7 and 38946.2. ]] In the mid-24th century, Jean-Luc Picard took over adding things to the album, presumably after his mother and father had died. Among the things he added a picture of Jean-Luc and Louis, a photo of Doctor Beverly Crusher (with a heart shaped border), his Grankite Order of Tactics award for the creation of the Picard Maneuver, and information regarding the Atlantis project. He also had documents from his time at Starfleet Academy, such as a certificate declaring him the winner of the Academy marathon on Danula II in 2323, and an invitation to his graduation in 2327 in Yuri Gagarin Hall. Background Of the three copies of the Picard family album, the master was kept at Star Trek: The Experience, where Penny Juday flipped the pages whenever she could so visitors could see something a little different every time. Also included in the album are several "in-jokes" from Star Trek history, such as a photo of director Leonard Nimoy with a young Spock, David Marcus, and Saavik from . de:Picard-Familienalbum fr:Album de la famille Picard Category:Earth literature